


Much Needed Day Off

by EveanWynter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveanWynter/pseuds/EveanWynter
Summary: Varric gets Dar'banal'ras drunk and takes care of him because Ras needs a day off.





	Much Needed Day Off

Dar'banal'ras pulled the mask he always wore off and tossed it onto the desk that sat in the corner of his room. Being Inquisitor wasn't something he had wanted, but he felt he had been in a position where he could do nothing other than accept. The job wasn't worth the lovely quarters they'd given him. It was bad enough before now they expected him to make every choice and treated him even more like an object. He wanted to go back to Seheron, back to the fog warriors, where he could relax and let others make the choices. Where he was a person and not some fancy item. He heard the door to his quarters open and close and tensed up grabbing the mark from his desk.

“Shadow you up there?” Ras relaxed when he heard Varric's voice float up to him. He put the mas back on the desk and turned to the stairs listening to Varric make his way up.

“Yeah come on in.” Varric topped the stairs with a couple glasses tucked into an overly large pocket holding several bottles of various alcohol in his hands.

“I figured out of everyone, you deserve to get shit-faced. Didn't know what you liked.” Varric set the bottles down on the table and gestured at them. Ras smiled at the dwarf as Varric pulled the glasses from his pocket. “Well? What you having?” Varric glanced at Ras with one eyebrow raised.

“Anything will be good right about now.” Varric opened a bottle and poured both of them a drink then handed one glass to Ras.

“To getting shit-faced.” Varric toasted making Ras chuckle softly. He knew everyone would be aggravated if he was laid up hungover tomorrow, but couldn't find it in himself to really care right now. So he tossed his drink back holding the glass out so Varric could pour him another. Varric didn't disappoint. If Ras noticed Varric wasn't drinking as much as him he didn't say anything and by the time he wanted to he was to inebriated to actually articulate the problem. Varric just smiled that disarming smile like had hadn't purposely stayed sober while getting Ras drunk and capped the bottle they'd been on. For such a small guy Ras could hold liquor well, but Varric had indeed got him shit-faced. Ras was more talkative drunk, but still didn't talk about anything of actual importance.

“Lets get you comfortable.” Varric helped Ras into a chair the normally graceful mage couldn't put one foot in front of the other right now and leaned heavily on the stocky dwarf. Not that Varric minded. Varric kind of liked seeing that Ras didn't hold his usual grace whilst drunk and as mean as it might be he found is amusing to watch Ras try to do such a simple thing as walking and totally fail at it. When Ras was sat down in a comfortable chair Varric went about tugging his armor off of him. Ras made a few protesting noises at Varric. “You'll thank me later for not letting you sleep in that armor so hush.” Once in just trousers and tunic Varric helped Ras to bed making sure he was safe, sound, and comfortable. Ras passed out quickly, Varric made sure the room was comfortable and Ras wouldn't get cold. Later Varric slipped out and went to the infirmary knowing Ras would be hung over. Varric planned on taking care of him tomorrow since it was his fault Ras was hung over in the first place. He smiled when he noticed Adan was in making various potions. The alchemist was very good at making healing potions and the man liked to gripe about the fact.

“They Adan can I get something for a headache?” The alchemist looked up when Varric spoke, but turned back to his work and finishing before he spoke.

“I can do that. Not getting sick are you?” Adan grumbled something under his breath that didn't sound very nice so Varric ignored it.

“Not sick. Ras had a headache. To much paperwork I think.” Adan nodded as if that was a perfectly good reason for Ras to have a headache. When Varric thought about the amount of paperwork that was normally stacked on Ras's desk he supposed it was indeed a very valid excuse. Adan quickly made up some headache remedy and handed it to Varric.

“Get him to take it with water.” Adan instructed him with a firm voice.

“Will do. Thanks Adan.” Varric slipped the potion into a pocket and made his way back to Ras's room. He didn't hide his actions most people thought he was with Ras and trying to stick to the shadows would only make him look suspicious. Varric got back to Ras's room set the potion on a table and made himself comfortable on the couch that was in the room with it's ridiculous amount of pillows. Varric tossed some of them to the floor and went to sleep. He woke when a servant brought up water. Varric got up cleaning one of the glasses from last night so Ras could take the potion when he woke up. It didn't take long for Ras to wake with a groan. Varric poured a glass of water, grabbing the potion and went to Ras handing him both things.

“Adan said to take the potion with water.” Ras downed the potion without comment grimaced a bit then took a drink of water.

“I hate you Varric Tethras.” Varric smiled because he knew very well that Ras didn't mean it.

“I will go get you a light breakfast and tell everyone you are resting today.” Varric chuckled as he heard Ras mutter something that sounded like evil dwarf. Varric went to the kitchen getting two trays of food. Light food for Ras and a regular meal for himself. He returned to the room Ras was sitting up his hair was a mess his clothing rumpled. Varric gave him the tray of light food. Ras took it and ate happily. Varric sat in a low chair and tucked into his own breakfast. Varric had to admit that Ras looked wonderful sleep tousled and groggy it was good to see him so relaxed.

“I'd say thanks, but it's your fault.” Varric chuckled at that and inclined his head to acknowledge the fact.

“You need it and the day off.” Ras gave Varric a dirty look.

“Surely there are better ways to get a day off.” Varric smiled Ras always had the best responses.

“Probably, but you also needed to get drunk.” Ras just snorted at that. He finished his food and set the tray on the table by the bed.

“I still hate you.” Ras grumbled as he lay back down putting a pillow over his face.

“I am sure you do.” Varric replied cheerfully he was sure under the pillow Ras was giving him a withering look. They lapsed into comfortable silence though Varric thought that Ras had fallen asleep. After awhile Ras spoke up.

“Varric.” Varric hummed so Ras knew he was still here and listening. “What did you do to everyone in Skyhold? No one's barged in or coming looking for me.” Varric snorted loudly.

“A couple guards owe me so I have them keeping everyone out.” Varric probably found it was to amusing that Ras thought or assumed he'd done something to everyone to keep them out of Ras's room for the day.

“Could of saved that for a day I wasn't hungover.” Varric shot him a wolfish smile.

“Then I'd have no excuse for taking care of you and if I tried you'd get all grouchy. Sometimes you need to rest, for someone to take care of you, perhaps even pamper you.” Ras peeked out from under the pillow and looked at Varric. Ras wasn't sure what to say about that so he just made a non-committal noise. “Let me pamper you for today.” Varric stood up and sat on the edge of the bed it was low to the ground and Varric would easily sit on it. Varric pulled the pillows off Ras's face he caressed the elf's cheek running his thumb over the cheekbone.

“Alright Varric.” Ras had a gentle tender look they hadn't really talked about their relationship, but they liked each other very much. Varric smiled brightly and leaned down kissing Ras. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. Varric broke the kiss and lay beside Ras, Ras curled up snuggling against Varric and putting his head on the dwarfs chest. Varric combed his fingers through Ras's tangled hair carefully working the tangles out. They spent the day just enjoying each others company, Varric gently pampering Ras.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Dragon Age.
> 
>  
> 
> (Plot bunnies. I blame plot bunnies)


End file.
